


Valentines Sunset

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Disabled Jake Dillinger, Multi, Uuuh what to tag, happy valentines guys!, so this is literally just fluff lol, thats about it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: Eight teenagers hang out at a park on valentines. That’s all this is lol





	Valentines Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Second time typing this out and if the internet gives up again I might scream. Anyways, happy valentines! It’s almost 10 o’clock as I finish this so mines is almost over, but I hope you enjoy!

Jeremy was up and out the door before the bell had even finished ringing, pulling out his phone ad he speed walked through the crowded hall of students. His phone lit up at the notification from the group chat. 

Everyone out? -sent by Jenna Roland, 3:02pm

The screen quickly filled by the resounding yes’s, Jeremy typing his own yes in response before stuffing his phone back into his jeans. 

Readjusting his bag straps, Jeremy headed toward the parking lot to where Michael stood by the old PT Cruiser. He looked up as Jeremy approached, grinning and slipping his headphones around his neck. “Ready to go?” He asked, opening the red and slightly rusted door. 

Heading around the other side, Jeremy three his bag into the back seat alongside Michael’s beige strapping himself in. “Yup, lets go!”

The sound of one of Michael’s Bob Marley CD’s came to life a moment after the engine that sounded like it would give up on life at any minute. The old cruiser struggled on still, the two boys sitting in contended silence before pulling up at a park. 

Michael got out first and grabbed his bag from the backseat. Jeremy scrambled out after him, picking up hid pace to keep up with Michael who had walked ahead. “Not going to wait for me? Rude, I thought we had something special,” Jeremy teases, reaching out to take Michael’s hand in his own, ignoring his nervous sweat at the contact. 

Chuckling, Michael shook his head. “You wound me, Jere. Of course what we have is special, why else would I fill you in on all eighties trivia possible or every new show on Discovery?” 

Before long the two saw the group of six teenagers, the four girls sitting on a picnic blanket on a small patch of grass whilst the other two boys screwed around at the park a short way to the left. Speeding up they neared the blanket before throwing their bags to the side. Jumping up, a small Asian girl bounced excitedly at their appearance, dark hair bobbing up and down with every movement. “Michael, Jeremy! It’s so great to see you!” 

“Hey, Christine,” they replied, smiling back at her. 

“You literally saw them not even three hours ago, Chris,” Chloe’s voice chimed? Not looking up from examinating her pink and red painted nails. 

The remark didn’t dampen Christine’s enthusiasm as she gestured for the two to sit alongside her, smiling brightly all the while. 

“Hey, dudes!” A voice called. Looking up, Jeremy saw Rich speeding over, wheeling Jake alongside him. 

“How’s it hanging?” Jake asked as Rich slowed them both to a halt by the blanket. 

As Michael and Christine responded, Jeremy turned to see Brooke braiding Chloe’s hair, a contended smile on both their faces as Jenna took photos. Noticing Jeremy’s unsure glance, Jenna fave him a reassuring look. “Don’t worry,” she said, “These photos are for our eyes only. And besides, I can’t NOT take photos of Chloe Valentine and her girlfriend on VALENTINES day, that would be treason!” 

The group continued their light-hearted banter before eventually looking over the hillside at the setting sun. Brooke and Chloe leaned against one another, staring in awe at the sky. Jenna and Christine both sat cross legged, Jenna’s phone at her side and Christine bouncing slightly. Rich day contentedly in Jake’s lap, leaning back against his chest with Jake’s arms wrapped loosely around his stomach as the two gazed in silence at the hues of colour. Sighing happily, Jeremy glanced at Michael pressed against his left side, face illuminated by the sun’s rays and eyes lighting up in a beautiful array of browns and gold, before gazing around at all his friends and finally resting once again on the sunset. 

He couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that fluff fest, and how obvious is it I don’t know how American’s speak lol? Feedback is very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy anything else I throw out into the web lol


End file.
